Syrus, The Little Mermaid
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Title sucks I know! Basically, it's about how Syrus changes into a girl to try to win over Zane's affections! The rest... you'll have to find out! Now an M story for violence and death at the end!
1. The Change

"This" is talking,

_'this'_ is thinking,

and 'this' is writing.

GX - GX

One night Zane and Syrus were sitting on the docks looking out into the ocean. Syrus looked at Zane and saw the serious face he had on.

"Zane?"

"Hm?" Zane asked as he turned to face his little brother.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My job."

"Got any regrets?"

"Besides being chased by a whole bunch of fangirls, you mean?" He asked, and Syrus giggled, but his face soon became serious again. "Yeah."

"Like what?"

"It's too much stress and pressure."

"You should be happy."

"Happy? What for?"

"You should be happy that you have a gift. You're a **fantastic** duelist and even though Jaden's a good duelist too... you'll always be the best in **my** world." Syrus said, and Zane smiled at him.

"Thank you, Syrus. I **needed** to hear that." Zane said as he hugged his little brother closely.

"You know... it shocks me that you don't have anybody yet."

"That's because they're all just fans who want an autograph and a kiss and then it's goodbye see you in your next duel." Zane said, and Syrus giggled again. "Why are you giggling? I'm not **trying** to be funny."

"Sorry." Syrus apologized, quickly.

"Nah. I'm just kidding, you little knucklehead." Zane said as he gave Syrus a noogie on the head.

"Zane!" Syrus whined, trying to get free of Zane's grasp, but Zane was too strong for him. "Stop!" He whined, pathetically.

"You really suck, you know that, Syrus?" Zane asked with a smile after he stopped and let him go. Syrus couldn't help but return the smile. "First of all, wiggling around like a worm isn't gonna get you anywhere." He said as he raised an eyebrow, and Syrus laughed sheepishly while sweatdropping. "Second of all, the way you whine is just pathetic. Anyway you were saying something about me and someone else."

"Oh, right. Well... do you think you could tell me what you look for in a someone?"

"Sure." Zane said, and saw Syrus take out a notepad and a pen (that seemed to come out of nowhere). "Uh..."

"I'm gonna be writing the stuff down."

"So I see." Zane said, sarcastically.

"Anyway... start."

"Well..."

-- Later that night --

Syrus came into the Chazz's room at the Slifer dorm where Jaden was, hanging out with Bastion and Jesse of course. As usual, Bastion and Jesse were fighting over who liked Jaden more, while Jaden was just sitting there, enjoying the attention.

_'It's funny... he never used to do that with Hassleberry's and my fights. Of course that's probably because he wasn't there half the time we were fighting.'_ Syrus thought. Jaden turned around and spotted Syrus.

"Oh... hey, Sy!" Jaden said, causing Jesse and Bastion to stop fighting and look at Syrus too. "How did it go? You and Zane hit it off yet?"

"No... and I'm starting to think we never will."

"Why? What's the problem?"

"Zane told me a whole bunch of things that he found appealing in someone and **none** of them refer to me."

"Oh yeah? Read to me what he said."

"Okay." Syrus said, then took out his little notepad and started reading. "He said he liked someone who was sweet, caring, understanding, compassionate, loves pets, likes seeing the countryside, and beautiful."

"And you think **none** of those quality's refer to you?" Jaden asked.

"Okay, okay. Name **one** thing on here that fits me."

"All of them."

"**All** of them?"

"Yep." Jaden said, then got up and went up to Syrus. "How about tomorrow you go back to him and **this** time... I'll be watching."

"Uh... I don't think that will be necessary, Jaden. He's my brother... I think I can handle him on my own."

"Suit yourself, but if you ever need a hand... I'm right here for you."

"Thank you, Jay."

"No problem... of course Bastion is gonna be right behind me, behind you."

"Yes!" Bastion cheered. "In your face, Jesse! Jaden said **me**! **Not** you!" Bastion said, and Jesse crossed his arms over his chest.

"Showoff idiot." Jesse muttered under his breath.

-- The next morning --

Syrus went up to Zane, who was sitting on a rock, and tapped him on the shoulder. Zane turned around and smiled when he saw Syrus.

"Hi Syrus."

"Hi."

"What's you up to?"

"Nothin' really. I just... wanted to ask you a question that's been bugging me."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like anyone right now?"

"You mean..."

"Yeah."

"No, not right now." Zane replied, and Syrus felt his heart sink. "Why? Do you?"

"No." Syrus answered. "Well... that's all I wanted to ask. I'll see you around." Syrus said as he got up then ran off. Pretty soon he ran into Alexis, Bastion, Chazz, Hassleberry, Jaden, and Jesse. "Oh... hi."

"Well? Anything?" Jaden asked.

"Actually..." Syrus paused, exciting everyone, thinking that something **did** happen. "No." He said, and they all fell over.

"Why not?"

"Because he said that he doesn't like anyone now... meaning it's **definitely** not me." Syrus thought, sadly. "Maybe if I turn into someone else?" Syrus all of a sudden asked, shocking everyone.

"Syrus, you can't just go and change into somebody else just because the one you love happens to be your older brother." Alexis stated.

"That's **not** why I'm saying that."

"Then why **are** you saying it?"

"Think about it. If I turn into someone else then I could start a **whole** new relationship with Zane. I'll be able to start anew... just me and him." Syrus said, dreamily, gaining hearts in his eyes, as his background turned into red and pink hearts.

"Yeah, but if Zane ever found out who you **really** were then he would ban you forever." Chazz said, causing Syrus' background to shatter into a million pieces.

"Shut up, Chazz!" Everyone but Syrus said.

"Don't listen to Chazz, Sy. He's just jealous that he doesn't have anybody to love."

"Hey!" Chazz yelled.

"If I risk the point of being argumentative, you don't **know** how to change into somebody else." Alexis said.

"Maybe not. But I'll find a way."

-- That night --

Syrus was walking alone in the woods when he all of a sudden he noticed that he was in front of the abandon dorm.

_'Wow! I guess I walked a little __**too**__ far.'_ Syrus thought, and just when he was about to walk away he heard a voice come from inside the dorm.

"Come in, come in, my child." The voice said, and Syrus was starting to get **really** scared.

_'Atticus warned me about this.' _Syrus thought, totally freaked out.

"We must not stand in doorways. It's rude." The man said as he opened the door and came outside. "My question is why is a person like you doing here at this time of night?"

"I-I was just going for a w-walk when I found m-myself h-here." Syrus studdered.

_'I know better then to talk to strangers... especially ones that come out from an abandon dorm, but... I don't know.'_ Syrus thought.

"I know that look." The man said.

"W-what look?"

"You have someone on your mind." He said, and Syrus blushed. Then the man gave a hand signal for Syrus to come to the porch where he was. Syrus didn't want to, but he did anyway, as if being dragged by an invisible force. "Now, let me guess. You're thinking of a way to try to change into another person to... start a new relationship with... that Zane person." The man said.

"Well... yes, but how did you know? Have you been stalking me or something?"

"No. I'm psychic. In other words... I can read your mind." He said, then sat on the railing. "Well... The only way to get what you want is to become a girl."

"You can **do** that? I mean... and make me look diffrent too?" Syrus asked, and the man smirked then look at him.

"My dear, sweet child. That's what I **do**. It's what I **live** for. To help unfortonate folk... like yourself." He said, taking ahold of Syrus' chin, but Syrus turned away. "Poor souls with no one else to turn to." He said, then started singing.

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty

They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a wizard

But you'll find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways

Repented, seen the light and made a switch

True? Yes.

Then he went inside, followed by Syrus, and went up to a huge cauldron.

And I fortunately know a little magic

It's a talent that I always have possessed

And here lately, please don't laugh

I use it on behalf

Of the miserable, lonely, and depressed

(shows an example then whispered to himself)

Pathetic

(back to regular singing)

Poor unfortunate souls

In pain

In need

This one longing to be thinner

That one wants to get the girl

And do I help them?

Yes, indeed

Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad

So true

They come flocking to my cauldron

Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!"

And I help them?

Yes, I do

Alexis, Basion, and Jaden walked up and spied on what was going on threw the open door.

Now it's happened once or twice

Some one couldn't pay the price

And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals

Yes I've had the odd complaint

But on the whole I've been a saint

To those poor unfortunate souls

"Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a girl for three days, got that? **Three** days. Now listen, **this** is important." He said, then showed an example of what he was talking about while he said it. "Before the sun sets on the third day, **you've** got to get dear old Zaney to fall in love with you. That is... he's got to kiss you. Not just **any** kiss, the kiss of true love. If he **does** kiss you before the sun sets on the third day you'll remain a girl permanently, but if he doesn't you'll turn back into a boy and... you belong to **me**."

"No Syrus!" Alexis yelled, and that's when Syrus realized they were there.

"Have we got a deal?" He asked as he turned Syrus back around to face him.

"If I become a girl. I'll never be able to be Zane's brother again."

"That's right, but... he'll be your man and isn't that what you want?" He asked. "Life is full of tough choices, isn't it?" He asked, then laughed. "Oh, and there is **one** more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know?"

"But I don't have any-" Syrus was cut off when the guy placed a hand over his mouth.

"I'm not asking much. Just a token really." He said, then removed his hand from Syrus' mouth. "What I want from you is... your voice."

"My voice?" Syrus asked as he placed his hand on his throut.

"You've got it, cupcake. No more talking or singing. Zip!"

"But without my voice how can I-"

"You'll have your looks, your pretty face, and don't underestimate the importance of... body language." He said, then started singing again.

The men don't like a lot of blabber

They think a girl who gossips is a bore

Yes, it's much preferred

For ladies not to say a word

And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?

Then he went to the cabinet and started to throw things into the cauldron.

Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation

True gentlemen avoid it when they can

But they dote and swoon and fawn

On a lady who's withdrawn

It's she who holds her tongue will get her man

Come on, you poor unfortunate soul

Go ahead!

Make your choice!

I'm a very busy man

And I haven't got all day

It won't cost much

Just your voice!

You poor unfortunate soul

It's sad

But true

If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet

You've got to pay the toll

Take a gulp and take a breath

And go ahead and sign the scroll!

(Shows Syrus a paper that's like a contract)

The boss is on a roll

This poor unfortunate soul

(Syrus takes a pen and signs it)

The guy takes the paper then chants a spell into the cauldron. Then a pair of hands come from the cauldron and the man looks at Syrus.

"Now... sing." He commanded. So Syrus started singing and in his throut a bright glow began to appear. "Keep singing!" He said, then the hands go up to Syrus, goes down his throut and takes out his voice box. Then they come back out, holding Syrus' voice box, and the next thing they knew Syrus was inside a bubble and he was changing. The bubble burst so Alexis, Bastion, and Jaden took this opportunity to go up to Syrus and take him out of there.

-- The next morning --

They all woke up on the beach. They were surprised to see that Syrus had changed into a girl and he looked diffrent too. He still had his normal clothes on, but he was taller now, a little slimmer, had long red hair, and dark blue eyes. Then Atticus came along with Jesse, Hassleberry, and Chazz.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Atticus asked, then saw Syrus. "Who's that?"

"That's Syrus?" Jaden answered.

"Oh. I just didn't reconize him." Atticus said, then went up and sat down next to him. "I mean look at you. Look at you. There's somethin' diffrent. I got it! It's your clothes, right? You've been wearing new clothes, right?" He asked, and Syrus shook his head. "No. Let me see... new shoes?" He asked, and Syrus shook his head again. "No new shoes. I tell ya I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just sit here long enough I can-"

"He's a girl, you idiot!" Alexis yelled, cutting him off. "He traded his voice to some guy at the abondon dorm and got changed into girl! Geez man!"

"I knew that." Atticus said.

"Yeah, Syrus has been changed into a girl and he's gotta make Zane fall in lone with him. And he's gotta- he's gotta kiss him."

"And he's only got three days." Alexis said. Then a loud splash shocked everyone. Syrus had fell into the shallow water because he had tried to stand up. "Just look at him! As a girl! My nerves are shot! This a catastrophe! What would his parents say? I'll tell you what his parents would say. They would say they're gonna kill themselves an Alexis is would his parents would say."

"Just calm down, Lex." Atticus said.

"...Fine."

"Now, Syrus, the first thing we gotta do before you see Zane is have a girl's name."

"What about... Ariel?" Jaden suggested, and Syrus automatically agreed and nodded.

"Ariel?" Chazz asked.

"Yeah, you know... like the little mermaid Ariel?"

"That's a freakin' cartoon!" Chazz yelled.

"Yet... it kinda is happening." Bastion added.

"Yeah, so take that!" Jaden said.

"Okay, Ariel it is!" Atticus said. "Now, the next thing we gotta do is have you dress like a girl." Atticus said. "And since we don't have any spare girl clothes around we could-" Atticus said, but was cut off when Alexis cleared her throut. "Yeah?"

"He can borrow some of **my** clothes, but we would have to go back to my dorm room for that." Alexis said. So they all left and headed for Alexis' dorm.

-- In Alexis' dorm room --

"Here you go, Syrus... oh, I mean... Ariel." Alexis said, handing him another one of her school uniforms.

"Alexis, I can't." Syrus complained. "I've never seen a girl's... parts before."

"Ariel... they're **yours** so why are you worrying." She said. So Ariel (that's what he's being called for a while now) went into the bathroom and came back out wearing Alexis' school outfit. Atticus wolf wistled when he saw Ariel.

"You look great! Now... time for a test run." Atticus said. Then took Ariel's hand and brought her outside, followed by everyone else.

-- Half an hour later --

About roughly a half an hour later, they were all standing on the beach when they heard a dog barking.

"That's Frank." Atticus said just as Frank came around the corner and was running towards them.

Chazz screamed and hid behind a tree.

Frank ran up to Ariel and licked her cheek. Then he heard Zane call his name and come around the corner. Frank ran over and tried to get Zane closer. Zane looked and up and saw Ariel, standing there alone. (Everyone else was hiding in the bushes, watching.)

"Are you okay?" Zane asked as he walked up to her to get Frank. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless really." He said with a smile, and she smiled back. "So... what's your name?" He asked, and she tried to answer him, but she forgot that she couldn't talk. "What's the matter?" He asked, and she pointed to her throut. "You can't speak?" He asked. She shook her head. "Oh... I'm sorry. You can write though, right?" He asked and she nodded. So he handed her a pen and paper. "I need to ask you a question." He said.

Then she wrote down, 'What is it?' on the paper and handed it to him.

"You wouldn't of happened to see a boy around here, would you?"

'Well... what's he look like?'

"He's got light blue hair, bright silver eyes, pale skin, and is kinda short."

'Nope, haven't seen him.'

"Oh. I don't know where he is. I'm starting to get worried."

'Who is he to you anyway?'

"He's my brother. I was supposed to meet him today, but he never showed up. Now I can't find him **anywhere**."

'Oh. Well... I'm sure he's around here **somewhere**. I'm not doing anything. I'll help you find him.' She wrote down, and he nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Since we can understand each other now... what's your name?"

'Ariel.'

"Ariel? That's kinda pretty. Okay. Ariel." He said with a smile. Then they got up and started to try and look for Syrus.

GX - GX


	2. Change In The Plan

GX - GX

-- That night --

Zane was sitting by himself on a rock, looking out into the ocean, when Ariel came up to him.

'Hi.' She wrote down, then showed to him.

"Hi." He replied, sadly.

'Upset about your brother?'

"Yes. We couldn't find him **anywhere**! Yet all of his stuff is still here. What gives? Where did he go?" Zane yelled.

'You miss him, huh?'

"Yes. We were starting to hang out out with each other. Right when we're starting to get close, he disappears without a trace."

'I'm sorry.'

"Don't be. It's not your fault." He said, comfortingly.

_'Actually it __**is**__ my fault.'_ Ariel thought. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He just looked at her, smiled, then hugged her back.

"You smell good." He complemented her, causing her to blush. She pulled away from him and smiled. She tried to lean in a little bit, but he chickened out at the last minute, leaving her confused. "I better go." He said, then got up and walked away, but not before saying goodbye and see you later.

-- The next morning --

"Hey Ariel!" Zane yelled as he ran up to her on the beach. She turned around, and smiled when she saw him. She waved and continued smiling. "Are you doing anything today?" He asked, and she shook her head. "Because I was wondering if you'd like to... see the sights with me or something." He asked, and she nodded, quickly. "You will? Okay. Lets go then." He said. Then he took her hand and they started walking off together.

-- That night --

Ariel and Zane were at the lighthouse just talking (more like Zane was talking and Ariel just keeped nodding.)

"I'm not boring you, am I?" Zane asked, and she shook her head. "Oh good. I wouldn't want to bore you. You know... I'm kinda disappointed that we haven't met each other before. You're a good person." He said, and she smiled.

-- With everyone else --

Everyone was watching and trying to hear what they were saying.

"Move your big head, Atticus. I can't see." Alexis complained.

"Nothing is... happening." Atticus replied.

"Only **one** day left and Zane hasn't puckered up once." Jaden said. "Okay. This calls for some romantic vocal stimulation." Jaden said, then jumped out and started to try and sing, but it came out, horribly. (No offence to my Jay-muffin!)

-- Back with Zane and Ariel --

"Woah! Maybe someone should find Jaden and put him out of his misery." Zane said, causing Ariel to slap a hand on her face.

-- Back with everyone else --

"Geez! Will somebody shut him up?" Alexis said. So Chazz pinned Jaden to the ground and shoved a shoe into his mouth. (Again... no offence to my Jay-muffin!)

"**That** ought to do it." Chazz said with a smirk.

"Time for **me** to take over." Atticus said.

"No, no that's worse." Alexis said, but Atticus ignored her.

"Percussion." Atticus said, and drums started playing, softly. "Strings." He said, and some string instruments started playing. "Winds." He said and winds started playing. "Words." He said. Then he went up to them without being spotted and started singing.

_**There you see her**_

_**Sitting there across the way**_

_**She don't got a lot to say**_

_**But there's something about her**_

_**And you don't know why**_

_**But you're dying to try**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

"Did you hear something?" Zane asked, turning his head quickly. Ariel just shook her head.

_**Yes, you want her**_

_**Look at her, you know you do**_

_**It's possible she wants you, too**_

_**There is one way to ask her**_

_**It don't take a word**_

_**Not a single word**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Sing with me now**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**My, oh, my**_

_**Look at the boy too shy**_

_**He ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**Ain't that sad**_

_**Ain't it shame, too bad**_

_**You gonna miss the girl**_

_**(Pause)**_

_**Now's your moment**_

_**Floating in a blue lagoon**_

_**Boy, you better do it soon**_

_**No time will be better**_

_**She don't say a word**_

_**And she won't say a word**_

_**Until you kiss the girl**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**Don't be scared**_

_**You got the mood prepared**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**Don't stop now**_

_**Don't try to hide it how**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**Float along**_

_**Listen to the song**_

_**The song say kiss the girl**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**Music play**_

_**Do what the music say**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

Zane and Ariel start to get close to each other, looking like they're about to kiss.

_**You've got to kiss the girl**_

_**Why don't you kiss the girl**_

_**You gotta kiss the girl**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

They were so close to kissing, but then out of nowhere something pushes them off the edge and into the water.

"Woah! Hang on... I got you." Zane said as he held Ariel close to him and brought them back on land.

-- At the abandon dorm --

"That was a close one. **Too** close. The little tramp! He's better than I thought." The guy said, after watching his plan almost fall apart from a crystal ball. "Well... it's time I took matters into my **own** hands. Zane's brother will be **mine**. And then he'll be sorry he ever escaped from **me**."

"What are you gonna do, master Baboon?" One of Shroud's followers asked.

"That's **Monkey**!" Shroud yelled.

"What ever you say, master Ape." He said, and Shroud just sweatdropped before returning to his potion.

"If you **must** know... I'm turning into a girl and I'll have to make Syrus' voice a little more like a girl's and use it for the girl that I'll be turning into." He said. Then he held his nacklace that had Syrus' voice as he changed into a girl, and was laughing as he changed too.

GX - GX

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP **VERY** SOON!


	3. Death And A Happily Ever After

-- Later that night --

Zane was sitting in the forest when Alexis came up to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Oh... hi Alexis."

"Still upset?" She asked, and he nodded. "I know what it feels like to loose a brother."

"Yeah, but not one who you love **so** much."

"Excuse me? Atticus may be a pain in the ass, but that doesn't mean that I don't love him."

"That's **not** what I meant."

"Then what **do** you mean?"

"I love him, Alexis."

"I **know** you do."

"Not **that** way. Not the way I'm **supposed** to."

"You mean... you're actually **in** love with your little brother. You're actually **in** love with Syrus?"

"Yes."

"Well... what about Ariel?"

"What about her?"

"Don't try to hide it. I saw you two earlier and I saw how close you were getting."

"That was just something that almost happened. If I actually **had** kissed her then it wouldn't of meant **anything** to me." He said. Then turned his back towards her.

"Zane, if I may say so. Ariel could help you **forget** about Syrus. Why don't you give her a chance?" She asked. Then turned and walked away.

_'I don't __**want**__ to forget about Syrus though.'_ Zane thought. Then, just when he was about to walk away, he heard someone singing. He turned around and saw a girl in the shadows, with a necklace that was glowing. The light from the necklace went into his eyes and he became enchanted (or mind controlled) by it.

-- The next morning --

"Ariel! Ariel!" Atticus yelled as he ran for Chazz's room at the Slifer red dorm. Then he ran inside and it wolk everyone up. "Ariel! Congratulations! We did it!" Atticus said, excitedly as he shook her hand.

"What is this idiot babbling about?" Alexis asked.

"Right. As if you guys didn't know. Everyone's talking about Zane having himself a girlfriend!" Atticus said, excitedly. "You know? He's going out with someone. You silly sidewalker." Atticus said as he noggied Alexis. "Catch you later!" He said as he ran out the door.

It took Ariel a minute to realize what Atticus meant. When she got it she smiled, stood up, went to the mirror to make sure she looked good, then headed out the door with everyone else following her. She got to the opening when she heard Crowler's voice. They all stayed in the bushes and listened.

"Well... it looks like you **do** have a girlfriend." Crowler said. "Congratulations, my dear."

"And we wish to be married as soon as possible." Zane said. (He's mind controlled... remember that.) Everyone's jaws dropped then they looked at Ariel who had tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Zane. But these things **do** take time."

"**Tonight**, Crowler. The wedding ship will depart at sunset." Zane said.

"Well... okay, Zane. As you wish." Crowler said, and Ariel couldn't take it anymore. She ran off, spilling tears.

-- A little bit before sunset --

Ariel was at the docks with everyone else when the ship was leaving. Her, Alexis, Bastion, Hassleberry, Jaden, Jesse, Aster, and Satorious were pretty much the only people left on the island. Everyone else was on the ship. Satorious wasn't there with them though. Ariel was sitting there, crying. While everyone else could only just sit there and cry with her.

-- With Atticus on the boat --

Atticus was walking through the halls when he heard singing coming from inside one of the rooms. He looked through a crack in the door and saw the girl. She was singing.

_**Things are working out according to my ultimate design**_

_**Soon that little twerp and the whole world will be mine**_

He sang then looked in the mirror and laughed. The mirror showed his true form.

"It's Shroud." Atticus whispered to himself. Then he ran off and found his way off the ship without being spotted. Then he swam his way back to the docks.

-- With everyone else --

"Ariel! Ariel!" Atticus yelled as he swam up to them, then climbed back up to the docks. "Ariel! I was on the boat and I was walking... well of course I was walking. And I saw him. He was watchin' the mirror and he was singin' with a stolen set of pipes." Atticus said, trying to explain, but no one understood. "Do you hear what I'm telling you?! Zane is about to marry Shroud in a diffrent form!"

"Woah, whoa, whoa! Who's Shroud?" Aster asked.

"He's the guy who possessed Zane and me! And is probably the one who turned Ariel into a girl!" He said, and everyone was shocked.

"We've gotta do something!" Jaden said just as Ariel ran off the docks and jumped into the water. Then she tried swimming until Jaden jumped in too and Ariel got on his back.

"Good! Jaden take Ariel to the ship as fast as your arms and legs can carry you." Aster ordered.

"I'll try." Jaden said with determination in his voice before he started swimming towards the ship.

"I've gotta go to Satorious and tell him. He **must** know about this." Aster told the rest of them.

"What about us?"

"You guys have to find a way to stall that wedding." Aster said then ran off to look for Satorious.

"Stall the wedding? What?" Atticus asked, then thought of something. "That's it! Come on!" He said. Then they all ran off and caused as much of a commotion as possible before going back to the docks with some animals following them. (I know that maybe more American, little kid cartoonish rather then anime-ish, but I had to put that in.)

-- With Jaden and Ariel --

"Don't worry, Ariel. We're gonna... make it. We're almost there." Jaden said while panting. _'Man, swimming with someone on your back is __**not**__ easy.'_ He thought.

-- On the ship --

"Do you, Zane, take Vanessa to be your wife? For as long as you **both** shall live?"

"I do." He answered, still brainwashed.

"And do you..." The priest trailed off when they heard the sounds of birds flying towards them.

All the birds made a swoop for Shroud (or Vanessa at the moment), but he ducked away and when he looked back up they were coming at him again. This time they went under him. Frank started barking happily and everyone else started running. Then some seals came aboard the ship just as Shroud got pinched in the nose by a crab and screamed, but some starfish came and stuck themselves to him. One landed on his mouth.

"Get away from me you slimy, little-" He was cut off when one of the seals picked him up and used him as a ball.

-- With Jaden and Ariel --

They had just arrived at the ship along with everyone else, including Aster and Satorious. Then they all started climbing the side of the boat, except for Atticus because he wanted to give Shroud his **own** surprise. They all looked over the railing to see Shroud being thrown around like a ball, land in the cake, then come back up only to be sprayed with water by some dolphins. Then Atticus came up and cawed in his face.

"Why you little-!" Shroud said, then started to choke Atticus, but Atticus didn't give up and grabbed ahold of Shroud's necklace. Then Frank got loose and bit Shroud on the butt. Shroud screamed, his necklace came undone, and it landed in front of Ariel. When her voice came out of the necklace, Zane was unbrainwashed and watched what was going on. The voice went back into Ariel and she smiled. (Ariel was now fully on the boat and everyone else was with everyone else in the crowd.)

"Ariel?"

"Zane." She said, happily. (The voice was still more like a girl's.)

"Y-you can talk?" He said, then ran up to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Zane! Get away from her!" Shroud said, but covered his mouth when he realized he had his old voice back.

"Oh, Zane, I wanted to, but-" Ariel was cut off when she realized Zane was moving closer to her.

"Zane, no!" Shroud yelled, but fortunate for **him**, Syrus began changing back before they could kiss.

Syrus kneeled down and tried to stop it, but there was nothing he could do. He got changed back into his normal clothes (luckily without really undressing) and his hair sortened then became it's natural color again. When he finally let his hands fall from his face, he was back to his full old self again.

"Syrus?" Zane asked, shocked.

"I'm sorry, Zane." Syrus whispered. (His voice was back to normal too.)

"H-how? Why?"

"B-because... I-I-" Syrus was cut off when Zane was all of a sudden surrounded by a cage and brought over to Shroud, who had changed back to narmal.

"Well, well, well, it looks like our little Syrus was about to tell you his feelings."

"What are you talking about?"

"Pity. He changed into a girl, tried to get you to love him through **being** a girl, and you're **still** clueless to how he feels. It's also a pity because you're the islands smartest student and you couldn't even figure out that your own brother is in love with you." Shroud said, and Zane's eyes widened. "It's funny. I'm **this** close to ruling the world and thanks to Syrus I have the **one** person I need **right** where I want him." He said, then turned to face Satorious. "Hand 'em over."

"Never!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"You better! Or I'll kill Syrus." He said as he moved his hand towards Syrus and a black ball of energy appeared in his hand. "What's it gonna be?"

"You can have... whatever you want. Just **don't** hurt Syrus."

"Why am **I** so important to you?" Syrus asked.

"Because... you're my source of power. When you first born... I put all of my lights energy... into **you**."

"Me? Why **me**?"

"Because you were the purest soul I could find... and still are."

"How sentimental. Now hand 'em over! Hand over your dragon powers!"

"**Dragon** powers?!" Everyone yelled.

"You're a dragon?" Aster asked.

"Yes, I'm a dragon."

"You're not getting any dragon powers today, Shroud!" Zane yelled as he jumped out from the cage. But then Shroud just went up behind him and the ball of energy became a knife that he put to Zane's throat.

"Zane!" Syrus yelled, and tried to go up to them, but Satorious stopped him.

"There's nothing we can do, Syrus."

"Au contraire, Satorious, there **is** something you can do."

"What's that?" Syrus asked.

"Well... if I killed Zane then you wouldn't be so pure anymore. The light would escape **you**, go back to Satorious, then he would give it to **me** in exchange for **your** life."

"Is there a way that Zane **couldn't** die?" Syrus asked.

"Sorry. Zane dies either way."

"And that's... 'au contraire' to **you**, Shroud. You don't think that I would **actually** jump out of that cell without something to protect **me**, do you?" Zane asked, and that's when Shroud noticed the knife in Zane's hand, pointing right at his stomach.

"Fine. If you kill me, I'll kill you and I'll **still** win in a way."

"Zane, you can't! You'll die!" Syrus said, tears forming in his eyes.

"As long as **you're** safe, Syrus. That's all that matters." Zane said. "I'm sorry. And just remember this... I love you." Zane said. Then took a deep breath and stabbed Shroud in the stomach, but before Shroud collapsed he sliced Zane's throat. Zane cried out in pain and kneeled down. Shroud died fast, but Zane was pretty much suffering. Syrus ran up to Zane and laid him down.

"Zane, please don't die on me. Please." Syrus said, while crying.

"S-Syrus?" Zane asked, opening his eyes a little bit.

"Zane?"

"Sy... I'm sorry."

"**You're** sorry? **I'm** the one who's sorry. Because of **me** the world was almost taken over by a mad man and... it's **my** fault that you're dying." Syrus said, then looked up at Satorious with a tearstained face. "Is there **anything** I can do?"

"Well... there is **one** thing."

"What? I'll do anything."

"With the light fused inside you. You can give life. You can bring people back from near death experences... like your brother right now, but at a **great** price."

"What price?"

"You'll probably die yourself." Satorious said, and Syrus looked down at Zane. Zane shook his head.

"I'm **not** worth it." Zane whispered, his breathing becoming awfully shallow.

_'It's now or never.' _Syrus thought. "You're worth **everything** I have." He said, then placed a hand to Zane's throat, on his wound. Syrus concentrated and before long a bright light came from Syrus' hand and everyone had to shield their eyes, even Satorious. After a minute the glowing stopped and Syrus passed out.

-- The next morning --

Syrus wolk up and he realized that he was in the hospital wing. In one of the beds. He looked over and Satorious was sitting on the stool next to his bed, with everyone else around the room, except for Zane.

"I've never seen a young boy with **so** much will power before. To survive **that** much energy leaving your body. Amazing!" Satorious said.

"I don't care about **that**." Syrus said, sitting up. "Where's Zane?" He asked, and the whole room became silent before Satorious finally said something.

"Some people can't be replaced." He said, and Syrus looked like he was about to cry until the door opened. He looked up and saw Zane standing there. "But luckily some don't have to be." Satorious said with a smile.

"Zane!" Syrus said, excitedly.

"Syrus!" Zane said back. Then he ran up to the bed and hugged Syrus, tightly.

"I didn't think I could do it to be honest." Syrus said after they broke away.

"You shouldn't have. It was reckless." Zane said, seriously, but then smiled sweetly. "But I'm **glad** you did."

"Wasn't it a old, wise man who once said: 'One part brave, three parts fool'?"

"Dad would be proud of you."

"Of **us**." Syrus corrected as he gave his brother another hug.

"Come on. We all should leave." Satorious said. "This is a **private** moment." He said, then shooed everyone out of the room, leaving Zane and Syrus alone.

"Zane?"

"Hm?" Zane asked.

"You forgive me, right? I mean... for not telling you that I was really Syrus when I was pretending to be Ariel?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah. I forgive you."

"Thank you."

"But you worried me, Syrus. I didn't know where you went."

"I only did it so you could maybe grow to like me. Because you said that you didn't love anyone so-" Syrus was cut off when Zane pressed a finger to his lips.

"Ever heard of a little white lie?"

"You mean...?" He asked, and Zane winked at him. "Oh, Zane!" Syrus said, happily as he flung his arms around Zane's neck. And their lips met.

GX - GX

END OF THE LAST CHAPTER! What did you think? Did you like it? I'm working on a sequal right now so don't fret! The sequal is gonna be called "Dragons Of Light And Darkness"! Dorky title... I know, but it can't be helped!


End file.
